Warmth
by ShadowPrism
Summary: Draco's life is filled with cold. A cold house, cold parents and cold hate against everybody who isn't a pure-blooded wizard. After living in a household, where only pure-blooded wizards lifes are worth something, Draco's view on the world changes after he feels warmth for the first time in his live.
1. 0

Draco Malfoy lived inside a cold mansion, filled with expensive things and the hate for everybody who wasn't a pure-blooded, muggle-despising wizard. Since he could think he got everything he wanted, a broom everytime a new one was released, sweets whenever his sweet tooth craved some, all the toys a child could wish for and a house elf who did everything for him. He was spoiled by his parents, but Draco wasn't as completely happy and careless, as one migth think when hearing about his live.

There was his father, Lucius, was a cold man, only really looking at his son while teaching him about the importance of being a pure-blooded wizard or about how tragic it was that the 'Dark Lord' was defeated by a mere child. But Draco couldn't remember if his father had actually ever shown interest in his son. Lucius always talked about Harry Potter, the boy who lived, no matter if with Narcissa, with close friends or to himself, on a few rare evenings, while sitting alone in the beautifully decorated high-chair infront of the fireplace. But Draco never received the warmth of fatherly love from him.

Then there was his mother, she loved him more then anything, he knew that. But she was, like his father, not a warm, caring person. She spoiled him with presents and sweets, but never gave him a goodnigth-kiss, never cared for him when he scraped his knee (Dobby always cleaned the wound for her) or just gave him a warm hug, like mothers normally do.

The only person in the gigantic mansion, who showed him at least some warmth was Dobby, but since the house elf had almost no time for him, only through the occasional smile or "Hello, Master Draco, it is nice to see you." while the elf was cleaning the house or doing other chores Draco's parents instructed him to do. But since Dobby wasn't treated nicely by his family, the care he gave Draco wasn't as warm as the boy wished.

All in all Draco's life was filled with cold.


	2. 1

_Soooo…. University projects are little bitches, but I still managed to finish this…._

 _finally *phew*_

 _Try writing fanfiction to please your little fanheart while trying to learn how to render 3D scenes and how to make not crappy looking 3D modells *sighs*_

 _Nevertheless, enjoy this chapter, R &R if you want :3_

5 June 1986

It was a sunny day outside his windows, Draco could see that. Only the occasionall cloud, blocked the sunrays streaming into his room. He was sitting on the edge of his enormous , soft bed, almost completely sunken int the black, velvet sheets which surrounded him like thick clouds of smoke and where already neatly mad by Dobby.

His father had mentioned over breakfast, that appearantly a few muggles put up tents not far away just yesterday evening. And that had arroused Draco's interest. Muggles! Real muggles only a few minutes away from where he was sitting. If he managed to scare them away his father would sure be proud. Maybe he would talk about him for once, and not about this Potter boy. So he hurried to put his clothes on, a perfectly clean and new pair of black trousers and a also black, light jacket, the soft material almost weightless on his pale skin. Most tings he owned where mad out of exclusive,black material, or sometimes in a dark shade of a different, cool colour. Mostly dark greens, the colour of Slytherin the house he surely would get sorted into, as his parents used to say, and a few dark blue jumpers for cold days.

The clothes looked perfect on him, made him look like a smaller, younger version of his father, his slicked back hair only underlining the elegant appearance. Lucius always told him how important it is to look elegant, a Malfoy needs to stand out from the wizards below him.

Even when Draco said he didn't wanted to stand out that much, he just wanted some colour in his room, a few colourful clothes. Something that made his room and closet seem less like somebody else's. Opening the door carefully, only the soft sound f wood gliding over carpet filling the air, he looked down both sides of the long hallway, going from one and of the house to the other. After being sure that neither his mother, nor his father where anywhere near his room, he slipped out of the door like a weasle, noisles and fast. He closed the door, sneaking down the silent, ligthly illuminated hallway towards the kitchen, walking through the empty room, towards the backdoor of his mansion. He knew Dobby only locked the door at night, as long as he made it back until dawn, he could use the same way to get inside again.

And then he would tell his parents about his glorious victory against the evile muggles!

In the moment he closed the black, heavy door behind himself, letting the cold of his home behind himself and feeling the warm sunligth on his hands and head, a small smile spread over his childish features, the small mouth curving up, little wrinkles appearing around his eyes. A few strands of his white-blonde hair falling into his face, giving him a slightly mischievous appearance. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, smelling the flowers blooming on the slight hills around his house and the grass under his feet. Then he went into a slow jog, his little feet exactly knowing where to go. He has often seen muggles sleeping in this weird, small tents they put up in the forest not far away. His father always complained loudly with his cold, hateful voice whenever they spotted this muggles on one of their walks. If he was lucky, the muggles will be on the same place they usually are.

The forest was filled with different shades of green, a confusing mess of leaves and twigs, trees and shrubs, brown treebarks peeking out of the inscrutable, green mass that made out the woodland. Little animals, mice, rabbits, squirrels, drew furrows into the thick layer of rotting leaves covering the ground. Birds flew above the trees, in-between the dense tangle of twigs, eating the small insects the covered trees, stones, leaves in a loose, crawling coating, making the woods pulse and scuttle.

Their rustling, hooting, chirping and squeeking filled the air with a quit background noise.

Draco stopped.

Hasn't he already passed this part of the forest? He looked around. Suddenly everything seemed the same, every tree, every bush, everything was just a chaos of the same greens and browns, bleeding into each other, swirling almost mockingly around him. He had no idea where to go, where he came from. No idea what to do next. And he was scared. Actually teriffied. Of course Draco Malfoy was raise, knowing he should never show his weaknesses openly, always keep his composure, no matter the circumstances. That he always should keep up the cold, and calm facade every Malfoy wore. But he still could feel the sligth pressure building behind his eyes, the warmth creeping in the area around them, when tears started to form in his grey, shining eyes.

And then he heard it.

A small, childish laugh, coming from his left, not far away. The noise was muffled by the thick mass of the forest, but he was sure it was there. Blinking away the not yet fallen tears, curiosity triumphating against the fear that has formed in the pit of his stomach, he made his way over to the source of it.

He stepped out onto an opening, only two trees standing in the middle of it, filled with ankle-high grass and grand patches of filigrane flowers. Bright sunligth blinded him for a moment, his eyes still adjusted to the dim ligth of the forest. Rubbing his eyes in one clumsy motion, he opened his left eye, blinking sligthly. Being assured that he won't be blinded again, he opened his rigth eye, now blinking with both, while looking around.

And he noticed, the trees weren't the only thing on the opening. Inbetween them sat the source of the laugther. A short girl, not much older then Draco, a curly fluff of brown hair resting over and around a young, round face, a grin splitting it in half, showing big, shining white theet, a missing front thoot in the upper row, sorrounded by pale, pink lips. She was wearing a pair of blue Dungarees, little flower shaped buttons holding them in place. A dark pink T-shirt with a white bunny with abnormally large eyes, and white-blue-pink striped socks inside small, dark-blue, half closed sandals.

She was picking flowers, laughing everytime her movement disturbed the insects living in the grass, looking with the fascination only a child could feel, how the butterflies, mots and ladybugs flew up in the air, only to settle down again not far away from where she was sitting.

Then she raised her head, spotting the boy, looking directly into his eyes.

Draco froze.

This was a muggle girls, here right in front of him. He should be carefully, he didn't knew what she would do to him.

The girl decided the most aproppriatet thing to do was to wave.

Her hair boucing from side to side, her tiny hand waving in the air, another small laugh escaping her throat. "Come over here! I want to show you something.", her voice as high as expected, not to shrill, with a childisch, soft undertone. But her words as confident as a grown-ups, pronounced perfect, a melody of letters encircling Draco's head. He wasn't sure of what to do next. He couldn't go back home, he would just get more lost then he already was. But what if there where more muggles? The girl seemed harmless and he could handle one little girl on his own, but her parents could be close. And maybe even siblings, friends. He knew how his parents reacted towards intruders, so how could he expect any other reaction from other families?

The girl waved again and added with a more persistent voice:"Don't be afraid! I don't bite!" Draco threw a lance back into the direction he came from. No, he would rather spend his time in the company of this girl then go back into this hubbub of plants.

He made a few small, shy steps towards her, twigs cracking beneath his feet, the grass rusteling slightly, insects raised up lazily infront of him, as if creating a path for him. He took a few larger steps, continuing his way over to the strange girl until he sat next to her, the dry grass beneath him and between his fingers, flowers creating a moving, iridescently colourfull nest around both of them. Draco took leaned his head back, taking in all the colours he missed so much when sitting in his dark, cold bedroom. The girl tugged at his sleeve, to get his attention, before pointing at a rather large butterfly.

"Do you see this butterfly? It's called "Aglais Inachisio" or Peacock! I got a book about the insects of Great Britain for my birthday, and I remember all of their names!", a proud smile appeared on her face, her eyes almost shining for a moment, the corners of her mouth forming little dimpels on her cheeks. Then she extends her right hand towards Draco, " Hello, I'm Mimi. I'm camping with my parents right over there." She pointed in the direction to their left. Draco took her hand and shook it, noticing how different it felt when the other person wasn't as stiff his father's friends who's hands he needed to shake, everytime they came over for a visit, and which always squeezed his hand hard, almost as if they craved to see the little boy cry. Instead he just felt the warmth of her hand seeping into his, the quiet, faint feeling of a heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy", he said, as always mimicking his father, but with a honest smile on his face, unlike Lucius.

Mimi studied him. " What are you doing here? Do you live in Wiltshire? I haven't been there yet, but Mum promised we go there tomorrow." Draco nodded,"Yes, I live there...er...actually a bit outside of the city, in a really,big house." She grins:" That sounds lovely! But why are you in the forest? Are you taking a walk with your mum and dad?" She looked around, trying to spot any other people she might have not noticed. Draco's lowered his gaze to the ground, suddenly very interested in the flowers rigth next to him. He bit his lower lip sligthly, answering with a small voice:" I got lost." Mimi's expression changed to that of mild shock, her eyes going wide, her mouth forming the letter 'O'.

"Oh, no! Come with me, my parents are right over there, and I'm completely sure they can help you!"

Being raised the way he was, Draco shouldn't have accepted the offer. He would have just gotten up, and left without another word. After all he came here to scare them away. But he was still to young to accept his parents worldview only trough his father's endless monologues, he needed living prove, his own experience. And he just had one. This encounter with a muggle, in no way his parents always described them, sparked a new thought in his head.

\- What if there are good muggles. Maybe they aren't all that different from me-

She tugged his sleeve, and he followed her, back into the quietly rustling forest, a few minutes passed and they reached a big, round-ish, blue tent. A women with the same hair as her daughter and a man with short hair, cleanly shaved where sitting infront of it in collapsible chairs, the same colour as the tent. "Mum! Dad! We need your help!"

Both, her Mum and her Dad threw friendly glanzes over to the white-blonde haired boy, who was standing sligthly lost right behind there daugther, while she explained the whole situation. They all where comforting and friendly towards him, while they tried to find out where exactly he was living and all the way home.

A lonely mansion right next to the town wasn't to hard to find, and soon they where all seated in the familys car. Of course Draco didn't knew where he was sitting in. He stared with fascination out of the window, the outside world rushing past, to fast to make out clear shapes, just blurry forms and colours figthing each other for a place in his field of view. The rid was over faster the he would have liked, and then they where standing in front of the front door, greetet by a very furious Lucius Malfoy. He promptly showed his son iside with a swift motion,the warm sunligth of the day not following Draco inside. His father snarled a few insults, wrapped in elegant, smooth sentences and closed the door right in the face of the confused family. He could see Mimi waving a shy goodbye, trough the glass in the middle of the door, before his father dragged him away while locking the door with a spell without even looking back. He looked up to him, his father's face a stonehard, ice cold mask, anger carved deep into it, eyes staring down at his son, his glare impaling the poor boy like a lance mad out of frozen steel.

Draco spend the rest of the evening listening to his fathers endless lectures while sitting under his mother's worried glance. Not worried about the welbeing of her son, no worries about their reputation. What their friends would think about their son interacting with a 'muggle'.

But even when lying in his bed, on that night, the next and the one after that, when playing in the garden after he was allowed to leave the house again, when listening to his father's exhausting speeches about muggles, wizards and of course the Dark Lord and Potter, a thought and a memory stayed in his head. They stayed there for weeks, months and the even years, drifting more and more into the back of his head, but never leaving it.

A thought about good muggles and a memory about feeling warm for the first time in his life while he was with them.

 _Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this on a table and it sometimes reacts in the strangest ways when you try to type something ^^;_


End file.
